Terreur meurtrière
by Macarousse
Summary: Raivis a toujours eu peur d'Ivan. Et s'il mettait fin à ce calvaire une bonne fois pour toute ?


**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~**

**Bon, ça c'est Little-Bloody-Thing qui m'a demandé de tenter. Les baltes qui pètent un cable et cassent la tronche à Ivan. Enfin, j'ai plus axé sur Latvia, parce qu'on écrit pas assez sur Latvia, et je l'aime moi ce pitit D8 **

**Et aussi parce que c'est le moins susceptible de faire ça. J'espère ne pas l'avoir fait trop OOC. **

**Bonne lecture. **

**(Et je rappelle la fic d'Ara-Heartless traduite, et le blog pour les reviews anonymes, sur mon profil les deux ~)**

* * *

><p>Froid, il avait très froid, le petit letton. Assis sur sa chaise de métal, il tremblait, comme à son habitude, regardant fixement ses pieds comme s'ils représentaient son salut. Il n'avait rien à craindre pourtant. Ivan était tranquillement en train de siroter de la vodka en lisant un quelconque canard communiste. Pourtant, rien que la présence imposante du russe lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il faut dire, il était impressionnant, Ivan. Surplombant le monde de son sourire froid, avec ses grandes paluches prêtes à vous étrangler, ses grosses bottes qui pourraient vous exploser le crâne sur le bitume.<p>

Raivis avait souvent rêvé de se venger. Se venger de ces années de calvaire que lui avait infligées le russe. Il avait imaginé tant de scénarios, tous plus fous les uns que les autres. Ca allait du simple jeter de russe lesté d'un poids au fin fond du lac Baïkal jusqu'à la torture pure et l'exposition de la dépouille sur la Place Rouge. Oh comme la soif de vengeance pouvait le prendre parfois. Il avait même peur de ces pulsions qui lui faisaient souvent esquisser un geste en direction d'Ivan, un geste qui aurait signé son arrêt de mort s'il avait été terminé.

Mais là, la tentation tait forte. Son cœur battant à tout rompre il se dirigea vers la cafetière et se servit une tasse pour reprendre contenance. Malheureusement, ça ne calma pas ses ardeurs. Ses mains tremblantes n'arrivaient plus à tenir la tasse, il la reposa donc avant d'avoir trop envie de l'exploser sur la tête du russe qui avait l'air de se douter de rien. Puis, son regard se posa sur la pelle posée contre le meuble de cuisine.

Raivis s'empara de la pelle en silence. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté autour de lui. Serrant le manche comme s'il le raccrochait à la vie, il fit un pas vers le russe. Il eut l'impression horrible que le bruit de sa chaussette frottant le carrelage s'était répercuté en écho dans toute la cuisine. Une sueur froide descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il attendait une quelconque réaction d'Ivan. Celui-ci se contenta de tourner la page de son journal, portant une nouvelle fois le goulot de la bouteille de vodka à sa bouche.

Le letton déglutit doucement, prit une grande inspiration et leva la pelle au-dessus de son crâne. Il ferma les yeux avant de l'abattre brutalement sur le crâne d'Ivan. Le bruit du métal frappant l'os sonna horriblement à ses oreilles, suivit de celui du crâne rencontrant le bois de la table. Raivis ouvrit les yeux. Ivan était étalé sur la table, un mince filet de sang coulait de la plaie béante qu'il lui avait faite. Un glapissement de peur mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'il se demandait s'il devait fuir ou rester là à contempler son macabre exploit.

Il aurait dû choisir la première option. Le russe leva une main, loin d'être inconscient. Il toucha sa blessure et contempla sa paume ensanglantée. Ivan se tourna vers Raivis. Toute trace de sourire avait disparu, les orbes violettes avaient dès lors un éclat meurtrier. Raivis tint la pelle en garde, tremblant de tout son corps, des larmes de terreur dévalant ses joues. Il recula, mais se heurta au réfrigérateur, et fut contraint de lever ses yeux apeurés vers Ivan.

La main calleuse du russe l'attrapa à la gorge et le plaqua contre l'appareil électrique, le faisant décoller du sol et lâcher la précieuse pelle. Raivis porta les mains à sa gorge, tentant de faire lâcher le russe, griffant, donnant des coups de pieds dans le vide alors qu'il cherchait vainement de l'air. Il sentait ses poumons se vider peu à peu, son cou le faisait souffrir il avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser sous la pression et que ses yeux sortaient de leurs orbites. La bouche grande ouverte ans l'espoir vain de faire entrer de l'air dans ses poumons, il voulut appeler à l'aide, mais seul un faible râle en sortit.

Alors que sa vue se brouillait pour ne former qu'un brouillard blanc, un bruit retentit, et il retomba mollement au sol. Hébété, il leva les yeux et vit Eduard, pelle à la main, le regarder avec inquiétude, de la sueur collant ses cheveux à son front pâle. Raivis se massa la gorge et se leva, titubant. Les deux regardèrent le corps inerte d'Ivan avec des yeux ronds. Yeux qui s'écarquillèrent quand le russe remua.

« … Il va nous tuer. » souffla l'estonien, tremblant comme jamais

Raivis déglutit et attrapa la pelle avant de frapper Ivan de toutes ses forces. Il recommença, encore et encore, ne se formalisant pas des craquements sinistres, des taches de sang sur les meubles et le sol, du massacre qu'il faisait. Une lueur démente dans le regard, il frappait, toujours plus fort, habité par la peur de ne pas en faire assez, la peur de ce qui pourrait arriver, si jamais il s'arrêtait.

Eduard le regardait faire, bouche bée, à la fois fasciné par son ami, et effrayé par la démence qui s'était emparée de lui. Il finit par s'éloigner, pour rendre son déjeuner, après avoir vu la bouillie qu'était devenu le crâne d'Ivan, dont le contenu se répandait au sol et dans la pièce, les levers de pelle éclaboussant tout autour d'eux. Raivis finit par se fatiguer, et laissa tomber l'outil, avant que ses jambes ne se dérobent sous lui et qu'il reste là, à genoux devant ce qu'il restait de son tortionnaire.


End file.
